Hydro-electric power generation in which kinetic energy is extracted from flowing pressurized water and used to rotate a generator to produce electric power is known. In addition, use of other pressurized fluids such as gas, steam, etc, to rotate a generator is known. With large hydro-electric power generation operated with a large-scale water source such as a river or dam, thousands of megawatts of power may be generated using millions of gallons of flowing water. As such, conversion of the kinetic energy in the flowing water to electric power may include significant inefficiencies and yet still provide an economical and acceptable level of performance.
As the size of the hydroelectric power generation equipment becomes smaller, the magnitude of electric power produced also becomes smaller. In addition, the amount of flowing water from which kinetic energy may be extracted becomes less. Thus, efficiency of the conversion of the kinetic energy in the flow of water to electric power becomes significant. When there are too many inefficiencies, only small amounts of kinetic energy is extracted from the pressurized flowing water. As a result, the amount of electric power produced diminishes as the size of the hydro-electric power generation equipment becomes smaller.
There are many small scale systems that include flowing pressurized liquid and require electric power to operate. Some examples include residential water treatment systems, automatic plumbing fixtures, flow rate monitors, water testing equipment, etc.
There are several different types of water treatment systems that include a carbon-based filter unit and an ultraviolet (UV) light unit to filter and decontaminate the water before being dispensed for consumption. The carbon-based filter unit uses inert material to filter out particulate and organic contaminants. Ultraviolet radiation that is emitted from the ultraviolet light unit is used to neutralize harmful microorganisms present in the water.
In order to energize the ultraviolet light unit and any other electric power consuming systems that may be in the water treatment system, a power source is required. Conventional water treatment systems use power from a standard electrical outlet or a battery power source to provide the energy necessary to drive all of the components in the water treatment system, including the ultraviolet light unit. In the case of water treatment systems powered by electrical outlets, the system has limited portability and ceases to operate when there is an interruption in the electrical outlet power supply.
Water treatment systems operated from battery power sources contain only a finite supply of energy that is depleted through operation or storage of the water treatment system. In addition, replacement batteries must be readily available to keep the water treatment system operable. If a longer-term battery power source is desired, larger batteries are required that can add considerable weight and size to the water treatment system.
Some existing water treatment systems are capable of using either the standard electrical outlets or the battery power sources where the battery power source can be replenished by the electrical outlet power source. Although these water treatment systems do not require replacement batteries, the capacity and size of the batteries dictate the length of operation of the water treatment system while operating on the battery source. An electrical outlet source must also be utilized on a regular basis to replenish the batteries. In addition, these water treatment systems require additional electrical circuits and components to operate from the two different power sources.
Automatic plumbing fixtures, such as toilet valves and sink faucets may include an electrically operated valve and a sensor. The sensor may sense the presence of a user of the automatic plumbing fixture and operate the electrically operated valve to provide a flow of water in response. Both the electrically operated valve and the sensor require electric power to operate. The power may be obtained by installing an electric cable from a power distribution panel to the automatic plumbing fixture. Where the automatic plumbing fixture is installed in an existing building, installation of a power distribution panel and/or an electric cable can be costly, time consuming and difficult.
For the foregoing reasons, a need exists for miniature hydro-electric generation equipment that is small enough to fit within a system such as a water treatment system, an automatic plumbing fixture, etc. and is capable of operating with enough efficiency to produce sufficient power to operate the system.